


Dirtbag Aeneid

by goblindaughter



Category: The Aeneid - Virgil
Genre: Other, daniel m lavery fanclub, speaking words of wisdom arma virumque cano, when i find myself in times of trouble vergil comes to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblindaughter/pseuds/goblindaughter
Summary: Or: Local Woman Not Yelling At You, She's Just Saying
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dirtbag Aeneid

**Author's Note:**

> In the style of the one, the only, Daniel M Lavery, we present: Dirtbag Juno!

I’m just saying

I really don’t think it’s fair that after what that little shit Paris did

I don’t even get this one tiny little thing? 

It’s just I worked really hard 

And someone

Not naming names, but SOMEONE

Whose name rhymes with

Idk

Shmallas Schmathene? Just a random example

Gets to impale people on rocks 

And sink WHOLE fleets because she’s mad.

Which I get, you know? I totally get it, it was her temple, that was 100% Ajax’s bad, I just don’t see why it’s different when _I_ —

the queen of the gods, by the way, not bragging, just making sure you all remember!

and I’m the queen TWO times, actually, because I’m Zeus’s wife AND his sister, so like

I get DOUBLE queenship, in case anyone is doing the math on that—

when _I_ sink a whole fleet. 

I don’t get why everyone goes “Juno, you’re overreacting,

Juno, leave poor widdle Aeneas-weas alone,

Juno, that’s not what fate says!”

when _I_ do it. 

I mean, it’s like none of you even care

about me being queen or having feelings at all

So EXCUSE ME for having an emotional reaction!!


End file.
